


Criminal Minds

by kiki_joo



Category: Sadie (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Glimpses of Other VK Bands, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_joo/pseuds/kiki_joo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stories of dangerous creatures living beyond the forests and stone walls. No one has ever seen them, or maybe it's that they don't live to tell the tale? Likely, they're too concerned about saving their own skins. The impoverished townspeople are barely surviving being crushed by the current political party in power, and crimes are rampant, despite the heavy sentences handed down from the courts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight or Flight

It was eight o'clock on the dot. Kai didn't need to check his watch with the old clock chiming loudly from the town plaza in the centre of the district. His current position didn't necessarily allow for him to do that anyway; he was wedged in an air vent, surrounded by darkness, waiting. Below him, the store manager had begun shutting down for the night, rearranging the items on the shelves and wiping counters.

Clearly this wasn't going to be a big heist, especially since Kai never dirtied his hands with things such as pharmaceuticals, but a shop of this size was bound to have a lot of money, unlike the last one he'd hit. This one was pristine, contrasting the weathered roads just beyond its doors; he could almost see the dollar signs above each appliance and handcrafted trinket--that would fetch the highest price for sure. Metals were especially precious, and could always be sold to those running black market businesses.

Kai waited for the lights to go out in the store. His keen ears listened out for the beeps of the alarm being set, and when a long silence follows the door slamming shut, he moved into action. He unscrewed the fan fixture he'd been peeking past out of its position, carefully setting it aside. The space left is wide enough for him to lower himself into the store, dropping onto a stocking shelf along the back wall of the establishment.

From his scouting of the interior weeks prior, the security was surprisingly minimal. The one camera overlooking the products had already been rigged with a minute long loop of the store completely empty of bodies. Still, the thief was quick to get down to the floor, pull his mask over his face, and start putting anything of value in his bags. Once one is filled and tied, he tossed it down the garbage chute to the cart waiting outside at the other end. He didn't plan to overstay his welcome, and by the third sack of semi-precious metal items, he was as good as done.

As Kai praised himself for completing yet another successful mission against the upperclass, the click of a deadbolt made the colour drain from his face. He hit the floor, sliding to hide beneath the very table he'd been plucking items from. Unlike how it sometimes went down in movies, he didn't wait for the owner of the footsteps to pass by his hiding spot, instead he silently squirmed his way to the garbage chute.

"Hey! Stop!"

  
Against his better judgment, Kai looked over his shoulder as he hiked a leg over the entrance of the chute, and flipped the bewildered store manager off before sliding down his smelly getaway path. He landed hard on all the edges of the products in the cart, but there wasn't time for him to complain about impending bruises; he packed all the bags into the backpack he'd left in the cart, and vaulted over the side of the garbage bin. The alarm was sounding before his feet even struck concrete, and he could hear the manager's deep voice cursing him out from a window, but his adrenaline carried him far down the alley and away from the obscenities before he could make sense of them.

\---

Within the next few hours, Kai was in the next district over, already checked back into his motel room. The goods were stashed in the closet for now, left to wait until he had the opportunity to bring them to the smiths in the morning. He ran a hand through his dishevelled brown locks, the other on his hip as he assessed the state of his room: clothing from previous runs had not yet been disposed of, and he only had a few more days to spare in this particular spot. Never one to inconvenience others, Kai always made sure to tidy up and move on to find other accommodations before he was found out. In this location, he had the luxury of being able to return at any time, since the owner was something of a family acquaintance.

Just because he viewed the landlord as family, it didn't mean he could wreak havoc and disturb other tenants at the ungodly hours that he usually returned. He started cleaning quietly, starting with the clothes and then the small trinkets he'd taken out to examine. There was a silver pocket watch among those items and though it was flashy with beautiful detailing, he'd taken a liking to it. He rarely kept anything from his runs, but this was most definitely an exception. The only thing is, he wouldn't be able to have it out in broad daylight, just in case...

Aside from the watch, there was a pair of simple gold earrings, something he found fitting of Aoi, the head Companion. They were simple in the way that no one would really look twice at a Companion wearing them, as they were usually adorned with a few gold items to catch the eye. He'd have to remember to give them to him the next time they met up. For now, he tasked himself with making the room decent enough for him to actually sleep comfortably until sunrise, and then he had to do it all over again.

 


	2. Flies to Honey

Kai could always smell him just before he sees him, a mix of cinnamon and vanilla breaking through the cigarette smoke in the alley. Aoi, as he preferred, was attractive in the way that catches you the second time you look, because by then, he'd already set his sights on you. He didn't need to dress provocatively, he already possessed an air reeking of _come hither_. Dark hair past his shoulders was perfect for framing his face, and it drew the eyes down past the piercings adorning his nose and lower lip to slide along the length of his neck; his head was always tilted just so, as if listening for something... like the footfalls of his next willing victim.

~~~  
  
_"Looking for something?"_ _  
  
__The alley was cramped and shrouded in a darkness the feeble street lamps couldn't quite wipe out. A single stream of smoke was blown in Kai's direction. He swallowed, approaching slowly. "You're Aoi, right?"_ _  
  
__"The one and only, honey. But, you already knew that, because I've seen you pass by here."_ _  
  
__"Fair enough. I heard you might be able to help me find something."_ _  
  
__"Depends who's asking." Aoi tapped ashes from his cigarette, thought better of it, and dropped it to stamp it out. He folded his arms as he looked Kai over, his dark sweater slipping down one of his shoulders at the movement. "I like knowing all my clients beforehand."_ _  
  
__"...I'll give you a name if you have info on what I'm looking for. Who, to be precise."_ _  
_  
~~~  
  
Aoi was a character, to say the least, and an extremely useful one at that. No one really expected much of the Companions milling about when the sun went down, nor could they keep track of the steadily climbing numbers of those willing to make a living the quickest way they knew how. He had a broad network including regular customers, other sex workers, and homeless individuals in his grasp; at the price of a meal or late night rendezvous, Aoi could find out nearly anything in every district.  
  
This is something Kai took advantage of. He had no qualms about being seen with a person of Aoi's social status, as if he were really any better. Though it was always business, whenever he called Aoi over to a nearby hotel, he found himself wondering about the man. That evening was no different.  
  
Aoi arrived to Kai's hotel room door much later than the usual meeting time, looking a bit half-heartedly thrown together with his long hair in a bun and his cheeks flushed. Kai watched him step past to set down his bag, then shut the door.  
  
"Aoi..?"  
  
At his name, he turned, shrugging out of his jacket to drop it next to his bag on the table. "Yeah, what? Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's not that, that's fine. You good?" He can't help the concern from seeping into his tone. "You don't need to go into details."  
  
"What a nice guy... Your 'good boy' act will piss most people off."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, used to Aoi's teasing routine by now. As serious as he was when he'd asked, he didn't press the issue, and sat on the small bed provided in the room. It was really a waste of time for him to try to get Aoi to talk about something he didn't want to share, and in their months of knowing each other, he knew when to relent. He watched Aoi pull out a blank sheet of paper and pen from his bag as he usually did, and waited for the other man to start writing.  
  
He'd learned that Aoi had an exceptional memory. Never one to walk around with sensitive documents should he be arrested at some point, the black-haired man made quick work of memorizing just about everything seen or said to him, which came in handy for Kai. At this moment, though, the paper is still blank, and Aoi was still staring at it.  
  
"...They arrested some of us. Me and a few others were able to hide, but The Pit is off limits for us until it dies down."  
  
"That's the third time this month..."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Aoi twisted his lips into a sour expression, tapping his pen on the paper. "It's not safe for us any more. Someone's ratting us out."  
  
The tap-tapping of the pen got more pronounced, and Kai knew Aoi couldn't think when he's stressed. He slipped the pen out of his hand and looked up to where Aoi stood just beside him. "I'm sorry... You need to keep moving. It's best to have a new hideout and never return there."  
  
"You might be right. I don't know who to trust any more." Aoi sighed and looked at him, visibly deflating. The sheet of paper was finally put aside. "Maybe selfish people like me shouldn't be trying to hold a group of prostitutes together."  
  
"That attitude won't get you anywhere. And if you really thought so, you wouldn't have tried in the first place." He only smiled when Aoi finally concedes with a nod and smile of his own. "A lot of people depend on you here."  
  
"What do you really know about me, Kai?" Aoi poked Kai's chest. "What makes a thief think he's a good judge of character?"  
  
"The same thing that makes you want to make a difference around here." Kai watched Aoi creep closer, his eyes locked on blue-grey contacts as the owner straddled him in a fluid movement. His hands were already behind Aoi's thighs to steady him.  
  
"You're always so nice to me, honey."  
  
Kai liked when Aoi called him that, though he's sure he does it to everyone. When all that dark hair was released from its updo and tickled his face, he felt as if he was the only one, at least for now. He always found comfort and a vague familiarity in this man even without knowing much about him after all this time. He did however, know when Aoi needed silence and comforting for himself, so he didn't resist when he was gently directed to lie back.  
  
He let Aoi rid them of their clothing at his own pace; it wasn't often that Aoi had the opportunity to direct these kinds of encounters for himself, and Kai willingly gave him that option, never once asking to meet up solely to ease away loneliness. In a way, they'd almost become friends. Not that he could protest the press of Aoi's bare skin against his, and his _hands_ \--oh, he could tell this man could make a lot in just a few days with the way he rolled his hips.  
  
Kai found himself moaning a lot sooner than he realized when Aoi mounted him. He gripped Aoi's hips, pushing himself deeper against the insistent grinding. Aoi's raven hair pools in the hollows of his collarbones, his navel piercing dancing along with their fucking; the younger man was breathing these hot pants and quiet moans that only turned Kai on more the longer they continued. In all honesty, he couldn't help but arch into blunt nails raking along his skin and digging into his shoulders.  
  
It always began slowly until neither could stand to simply grind to completion, and Kai rolled their positions. With Aoi's thighs now over his arms, he almost had the slimmer man bent double, and he was keen enough to pick up on the way he writhed to know when to reach between them. Aoi was ripping the cheap sheets in his grasp again, heavy groans rising from his chest to mingle with his breaths. Someone in the next room over was banging on the wall in irritation after being forced to listen to their obscene rutting yet again, but Kai was too wrapped up in it all to care. When it all came crashing down around them, Kai sighed, nuzzled Aoi's neck and kissed the rapid pulse there tenderly.  
  
Kai detached himself from the other man to discard the condom, then pulled his boxers and pants on. Aoi was stretched out and quietly watching him, not bothering to pull himself together just yet. From his pants pocket, he unearthed a wad of folded bills; he can feel Aoi rolling his eyes with that exasperated sigh he released, but he ignored it. He felt a certain duty to ensure his comrade--no, friend--was taken care of, and by now, Aoi knew better than to fight him on that.  
  
"Thank you," was all Aoi muttered as he took the cash.  
  
"You're making it seem like a chore."  
  
"It is when you do this all the time. I never asked you to, not even the first time."  
  
"...But you did! You charged me double." Kai sat back on the bed and made a face, though it's more of a joke than anything. "I can't believe you'd forget ripping me off."  
  
"Well, now you know how it feels." Aoi shrugged and pulled a cigarette and tissues from his discarded pants.  
  
"Hey, don't sm--"  
  
"Fuck off." Aoi lit his cigarette, disregarding Kai's caution. He seemed more upset by the tissue fragments sticking to his skin as he cleaned himself off. "Where's the paper? Give it here."  
  
Kai quietly watched over the other's work, piecing together the info as it was scribbled down. His next target resided in the far northern part of the country, but if their worth was truly as high as Aoi was writing, it was well worth it. He liked to think the wealthy were the ones who deserved to have their things taken away; barely anyone else lived in such luxury, so the lesser fortunate ones were spared from his version of justice.  
  
While Aoi is busy reviewing the details, Kai took the opening and plucked the half-finished cigarette from between his lips. He gave a meaningful look as he leaned over the other to out the smoke on the night table next to the bed. There were already so many cigarette burn rings there thanks to his guest, he'd have to remember to replace it once he had the chance.  
  
With Aoi's face so close, he should have been able to see him moving, but he's blindsided when soft lips press to his cheek. Their eyes locked and he blinked at Aoi--he never kissed anyone. He distinctly remembered getting a hand across the face and a warning the first time he'd tried in bed. But now, Aoi was barely breathing and waiting for him to react. This wasn't a joke or anything, was it?  
  
Kai tested that by leaning his face closer, at which Aoi's eyes slid shut. The kiss only lasts the briefest of moments, but it was sweet and gentle. Aoi's lips quiver when he pulled back slowly; they're only testing it out for the moment, anyway. He already knew he wanted to taste that again, cigarettes and all--it made him question whether they were simply starved of affection. For the moment, Aoi simply shrank away from him, turning attention to his long forgotten clothing and gathering them in his arms. He watched the black head of hair a bit longer, then sat back on the bed.  
  
"Don't leave." It came out a lot more weak than he'd intended, but it still made Aoi freeze.  
  
"I only came to bring this info..."  
  
"It's still not safe, anyway."  
  
Watching Aoi tuck his hair behind his ears, Kai realized that it was the most demure he's ever seen the man. Aoi was always quick to make it seem as if he had everything under control, so watching him fidget was something completely new to Kai. Rather than draw attention to it, he only made quiet mention of his request yet again.

“Please stay.”

Aoi looked him up and down as if still debating whether or not he meant it, but he gave in and put his belongings down on the charred night table. “You're asking a lot.”

He knows. Time and again he'd been reminded that Aoi didn't trust quite so easily, but this made him feel that much better when Aoi's guard finally lowered bit by bit in his presence.

 


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conquered the writer's block boss and gained 5000exp. 
> 
> Also a change of tense because I'm indecisive like that. Other chaps will be updated to reflect tense shortly.

  
Aoi had spent a few days with Kai, which was highly uncharacteristic but had happened nonetheless. He chalked it up to the gravity of the situation at The Pit, the only place any sex worker would not be turned down for a place to sleep. The raid had cleared out a large number of the individuals residing there, and he knew Aoi's heart was heavy.

Not many were able to escape the grasp of law officials scouring each district, especially in the outskirts--or any city aside from the capital, for that matter. These poorer sections didn't have the luxury of being overlooked by the officials, but most knew to make themselves scarce when the telltale clink-clink of armour could be heard.

The thief found Aoi to be a light sleeper and as such, he did his best not to rouse the other man when he awoke before dawn. He had another run to make down to the smiths with the spoils from his most recent heist, and he intended to get that done quickly so that he could be back in time to snuggle up with Aoi again. Even when he was far from the motel on his bike, the thought makes him smile.

So many of the shops on this path were abandoned, some were being torn down to make way for something more profitable, something only the wealthiest could afford. The sight of his neighbourhood in this state made Kai's stomach turn. Once proud business owners were forced to either work for the business that took over or be homeless, unable to provide for their families. Though there was a donation office set up on every other street corner, people rarely had anything to offer, lest they go hungry. There was also the suspicion that those other than homeless individuals were dipping their hands into the pool to satisfy their want. Kai was definitely against this, and so, he always handed whatever he could directly to those in need of it.

When he rounded the corner to the back of the shop to deliver his goods, he dismounted and leaned his bike against the brick wall so that he could knock on the rear door. He waited rather patiently in the shadows; there was not even a sliver of light in the shop, or in the house adjoined to it. He assumed the smith was still asleep with his wife, and as she wasn't fond of Kai, he decided the best action would be to come back later rather than coming round to knock on the house door and risk having to face her. Before he lost the safety that the darkness provided, he looked over the house one last time then collected his bike.

The usually quiet route through the back alleys was a clusterfuck of confusion and noise; a crowd was gathered to block Kai's path, so he had to stop some distance away to survey the scene. Some were crying hysterically, and a few sex workers he'd recognized as being close to Aoi were among them. Alarm bells sounded in his head when his sharp gaze landed on the police men pushing their way through, and he doubled back, pressing himself against the cold brick of an empty shop. He couldn't be caught with stolen items in his possession, so instead of investigating he retreated to pedal down another route back to the motel, careful to ensure he wasn't followed.

He entered the motel from the back entrance to avoid others, but still says his greetings to the cleaning staff with a bright smile, to which the older woman uncharacteristically responded in kind. Kai mulled it over in his head as he swipes his key card to unlock his room. He took a few steps in and froze when he noticed his bed was empty. Just as he was thinking Aoi had left, the other man seemed to melt away from the darkened corner of the bathroom.

"I thought you were someone else," Aoi whispered, eyeing the door until it's shut.

"Feel like you're being watched?"

"Yeah, and it's making my skin crawl."

"No one would know you're here." Kai knew Aoi is too cautious to allow himself to be followed. But the feeling was strong enough for Aoi to want to arm himself; he caught a glimpse of an ice pick in the man's hand. "...We can move tonight."

"Now is better. I got word that Sharks are coming. They'll kill me if the police don't get to me first."

It was true that that group preferred to do away with people living on the streets, but Kai wouldn't let that happen. "We'll go. I'll make sure you're safe, alright?"

"...Okay." Aoi seemed to calm down a bit, and pushed his ice pick back into the handle of his brush. "Only Aki knows I'm here. He's the one who warned me," he said, going to the bedside to retrieve his small bag.

Aki... Aki. He tries to match that name to a face as he picks up any of his identifying possessions in the room. "I saw him this morning. The one with permed hair, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's him. He... said someone was found dead in the outskirts of the city." Now Aoi was looking at him, his expression grim. "That's why you came back with the bag. It was the blacksmith."

That knowledge sent a shiver down Kai's back--it was his fault. Someone must have seen him, as careful as he knows he's been, he must have slipped up at some point. He realized he'd stopped packing, so he shook it off and continued. His voice is taut as he prods a little further, "And his wife?"

"She was found in the house."

He didn't want to know any more about that. Regardless of his feelings, he had to get out, and fast. As if sensing his tension, there was a soft knock on the door to break the silence. It must've been the cleaning staff judging by the time, but the way Aoi vehemently shook his head froze him in place. The voice behind the door greeted them and said something about housekeeping, but it was then that Kai actually looked around--the bed was already tidied and the floors polished, and Aoi wasn't one to clean much.

As quickly and quietly as he can, he slipped his backpack on and gestured to the window. The knock is repeated. Aoi, being the closest to their exit was halfway out the window when the door is blasted off its hinges by some sort of explosive. Kai turned on his heel and covered his head to protect himself from the hot shrapnel showering him, making a beeline for the window. He had splinters all over his hands, but whoever tackled him to the ground and wrenched his arms painfully behind his back didn't care. The sound of heavy boots was thunderous in his ears, louder now that his face was pressed to the floor. He kicked and struggled, cursing the fact that he'd never been good with grappling on the ground, but all it earned him was more pairs of knees joining to pin him down. A cold sweat breaks out on his skin and he concedes his defeat with a growled curse. Is this what it meant to feel afraid?

Kai winced when he heard Aoi's panicked shout from beyond the window. He knew now that they must've been setup. A random raid had never caught him by surprise, but there he was with his chin scraping on the wood floors as he was hoisted to his feet.

"This the thief?" The man twisting Kai's arm urged him towards a tall, bald man, presumably the leader.

"Yeah, looks like it. Man, you know how much trouble you've caused us?" The butt of a rifle touched Kai's chin and lifted his face, turning it slightly this way and that. Then it smashedacross his jaw. Once, twice. A crack. Searing pain. "Get them both outta here."

Dragging his feet with great reluctance, Kai spit out the blood seeping into his mouth as two men led him outside. He kept up his seething glare for anyone meeting his eyes rather than letting the defeat he felt show. Aoi was already being pushed into an iron barred carriage, and he realized the one next to it is for him when the heavy door swung open. One of the men urging him along paused in front of the opening just long enough to fasten handcuffs on his wrists, then kicked him forward with a gruff "Go".

There weren't any seats in the small carriage, so Kai stepped up--almost doubled over, actually--and walked towards the back. Aoi's hands grasping at the bars in the tiny windows of the other carriage catch his eye, and he was only able to watch him be driven away with a dejected sigh.

_______

  
Across the country, in the central district, a few officials, men and women, stood before a dark haired man seated at the head of a long table.

"Sir, we've caught the prostitute and his accomplice. They're being brought to the jail in the outskirts of the southern city."

The man nodded and turned in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. "You'll keep them amongst the other inmates, but when their sentences are handed out, they'll be moved. Understood?"

"Yessir."

"There's another escort out there, loads of them in fact. Get them all when they try to go back to that disgusting thing they call a home. Without their leader, they'll make the stupidest moves, so ambush The Pit again in a few weeks' time. You're dismissed."


	4. Birds and Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE was riding my ass so here's an update. ilu morgan thanks for pushing me through

  
Far in the outskirts of a distant city, the only well constructed building for miles stands protected by barbed wire. Housing half the criminal population was no easy task, and the security force in charge there seemed just barely fit for the job. They were nearly as emaciated as the drug addicts and former shop owners who could no longer pay taxes to keep their business open and families fed.

Of all the people he'd seen, Kai was sure that he was probably the only one that honestly deserved to be there. After completing his week long solitary confinement stint for being perceived as a threat upon arrival, he now had an hour of free time--aside from the meal times--to do as he pleased. He didn't wander too far from his cell block, mainly because he would get likely get beaten for venturing into another and standing up to the guard (with his fists) whom had struck him was what had landed him in solitary, but also because he didn't want to get lost. He generally had a good sense of direction but the jail was vast and every cell in each block looked the same. Each was a wide room with narrow cutout spaces in the wall where sleeping inmates could be shielded by a thin curtain. Sometimes he could hear quiet sobbing; these, he'd learned, were facing the strictest sentences.

The thief had yet to see Aoi, but he had ample time before he was able to make an appeal with all these people locked away before him. That morning, just as the ones preceding it, he made his rounds, peering through the bars of cages where new inmates had been dumped. Even now when it didn't matter in the least, his feet didn't make a sound in the corridors, though it could be because of the layer of damp filth between the soles of his shoes and the concrete floors.

Certain inmates muttered greetings to him as he passed by, but the one he was looking for isn't among them. Who he saw though, was a merchant from a small town he'd visited a while ago. Although there was a thick wall of bars between the male and female sections, he approached the seated woman slowly and looked down through a slight opening in the bars.

"Ms Tanaka, do you remember me?"

Her eyes looked tired and were no longer lined with makeup, but they still lit up somewhat. She stood and came up to the bars, craning her neck to look up at him. "Of course. No need for formalities when we're in such a nasty place; call me Hitomi."

"Why are you sitting out here? Are you alright?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Kai." Hitomi gave a smile meant to ease his worries, displaying one of her crooked teeth--it didn't meet her eyes.

He felt a deep frown settle on his face. He didn't have to guess the situation. Hitomi was a pretty woman, tiny but with the kind of killer feminine curves even he had thought about on more than one occasion. "You can tell me who it was. I was in solitary already, I don't care about going back."

"I care, though. Thank you, but there's no need for you to go getting into trouble again." She pat one of the hands he had clasped around the bars. "Maybe there is something you can do for me."

"Sure."

"Please tell me if you come across my husband. I don't think he was brought here, but I need to know. We were arrested a few hours apart..."

"I'll look out for him." The words were barely out of his mouth before Hitomi grabbed his hand and squeezed. Her ample breasts jiggled beneath the confines of her uniform and brushed against his knuckles and he couldn't help but blush. "If I hear anything, I'll come find you."

"Hey! No touching, inmates!"

"Thank you so much, Kai." Oblivious to Kai's discomfort, she sniffled for a few moments, then released him. "It's been two weeks and I haven't seen him yet."

"If he's here, you'll be together soon. I'm also looking for someone, a man with piercings and long black hair. He's about my height..?"

Hitomi pursed her lips in thought, looking up to the flickering ceiling lights. "I can't remember, but maybe someone in the next section knows him? There are a lot of people from our town right through there."

  
\----

  
Unfortunately, Aoi wasn't from his town or district as far as he knew, but it was a start, at least. So far he hadn't learned anything new or even worth remembering from the other inmates, much to his disappointment. He'd seen his old neighbours and even a few barely of age teens locked away, a pregnant girl among them. Kai considered trying to find out who had wronged the friendly merchant, but that would probably be more difficult a task than finding her husband.

A bell sounded from the speakers mounted to the high ceilings followed by a dull voice warning of flooding in a sector of the prison. Not his area, fortunately, but he could already smell the sewage water from here. The electronic choker he had been fitted with upon release from solitary confinement buzzed gently--he was getting too far from his cell block now, it would alert the guards if he didn't turn back. He screwed up his face, stopped abruptly and spun on his heel to--

His shoulder had connected with someone's chest. Why hadn't he heard anyone? "Sorry."

"Not a big deal." Though the man had said that, a hand was splayed across his chest as his eyes shifted downward and he shuffled to the side.

A frown of recognition pulled at Kai's face. "Aki."

"I don't know you." Aki briefly slid his gaze to Kai beneath that curtain of textured hair. Not edging away anymore, he'd brushed past and walked away, trying to blend in with the swarm of inmates and returning to their cells for the day with a few guards.

Kai grabbed his arm without a second thought. His grip was tight, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "It was you. Aoi trusted you."

Aki's blank stare served no purpose but to piss him off; his other hand shot out and it was around the Companion's neck, forcing him back against the cold concrete walls. There wasn't so much as a struggle, even as he squeezed his throat in both hands.

"He could be dead. Is that what you do to friends?"

Silence. More tension. Then he had an honest go at cutting off Aki's airway. Saw his eyes widen.

"I should kill you, you selfish fuck..."

A small hiss as Aki sucked in a breath. Now fingers were digging into Kai's wrist. "...didn't..."

His blood was thumping so loudly in his ears he almost missed the whisper. He eased his grip slightly. "Make it good," he growled. None of the passerby looked in their direction, but they were edging closer, comically casual, looking for a fight.

"I didn't want him to die." As they glared at each other, Aki's Adam's apple slid against his palm, tickling a little. "He's safer here."

"They blew my door off to get to us. That some new police tactic, because I sure as fucking hell never heard of it." He started to squeeze again and Aki winced. "Who did you tell?"

"If I can breathe I can... tell you."

Kai's eyes narrowed, and he released the man. But his jaw didn't unclench. His choker bleeped away in an insistent apoplectic attack; he had to get his blood pressure under control or the dogs would come hunting.

Aki scowled and rubbed his throat before speaking in that soft, low tone of his. "Before the Sharks could get to him, I anonymously tipped off the police. They were looking for us all anyway."

"That doesn't explain why we were attacked."

"Don't you pay attention? They send out bounty hunters as well. Dead or alive, there isn't much difference to them when they're paid."

He snapped his mouth shut. Of course it was hunters. "Wait, there was a bounty on Aoi?"

"Not him, you. Obviously. And before you ask, does it look like I got any money out of it?"

"I wasn't going to." The glaring began again as they sized each other up, but the fight had left his body now. Aoi was lost to him, and it was more his own fault than Aki's.

"...He'll be looking for you too." Aki's voice softened in understanding. He looked as if he were going to say something else, but he just slid away from the wall and continued on his way. Kai was left in the nearly empty hall, a few stragglers that had stuck around in hopes of a fight giving up and awkwardly clearing their throats as they went back to whatever they were doing. He considered asking Aki to help him look for their friend, but of course he'd know to do that. Besides, if he took another step that way, his collar would go off.

Back at his cell, he had a difficult time getting comfy on his bunk. The inmate below him was already snoring away, somehow, so that wasn't helping. He wished that there were windows, or at least a way to see outside; of course it would be the easiest way to escape so the walls of each cell were devoid of even a slight porthole to the outside world. Is this what his brother had had to endure? He couldn't even remember his face anymore, he'd been so young when the were separated. Seventeen years later, and he was no more free than when they'd been fending for themselves after their parents passed away.

He wasn't sure when he'd closed his eyes, but they opened at the sound of overused wheels screeching along the floor just outside the bars. Someone was sobbing and groaning in apparent pain, and he glanced out of the small room to the bars of the cell--he wasn't able to see much, but he assumed it had to do with the meal that was served at dinner. His stomach protested even the thought of it, making him wonder if he should get thrown back into solitary confinement. Maybe if he was enough of a threat, they would be afraid to provoke him and would feed him a meal of his choice. That would be nice for a change, something warm that wasn't pure carbs or bland.

That night he dreamt of zesty, meat-filled lasagna.


	5. Chance

"...ey. Hey, wake up."

Sleep begged Kai to hang onto it just a little longer, but his cellmate's voice cut through. He lowered his arm from his face and looked over the edge of his mattress. The short man must've been standing on the lower bunk because Kai could see his whole face in its pale entirety.

"Word is someone's gone missing."

"...How do you go missing in _prison_?"

"Well, I haven't seen Mizuki at all the past two days, have you?"

Kai considered arguing that point. The prison he'd been moved to after his sentencing was much larger than the jail, with even more people to crowd it. It was essentially a broad circular hall with large rooms--their "cell blocks"--that protruded outwards like spokes on a wheel and the courtyard in the center. Mizuki could have been moved to a different block, or in solitary... He hadn't seen his old cellmate for weeks; instead, he had to put up with Ruki, a fashion business owner and part time pimp who talked a little too much for his liking. Then again, that seemed to be what Ruki was used to doing in his line of work: getting would-be buyers interested in both types of merchandise.

"He couldn't have been released. His sentence is almost 20 years. No parole, either."

"Sounds like you're going to start telling me they killed him." Kai rolled his eyes and put the crook of his elbow over his eyes again. His own sentence dwarfed Mizuki's substantially--110 years total. As if anyone would ever live to see that through. Why did the judge bother saying such a ridiculous thing instead of saying "until you die"? Not like he would get credit for the leftover. If he'd had children, he didn't doubt that the dogmatists would force the remainder of his sentence on them.

Ruki had stopped speaking, so he lifted his arm to look at him, saw that he was waiting for an answer, then tried to engage in as neutral a manner as possible. "How so?"

"What do you mean? You've heard about it right? The population control rumours."

Nope. "You think that's what this is?"

"Think about it," Ruki started talking much more animatedly, drawing a circle in the stale air with his painted fingernail. "This country is a small place. We can't expand past the forests, it's not safe. Everything's gotta fit somehow."

Kai rolled to his side and propped his head up on one of his palms. "I guess, but it doesn't mean they're actually killing people. They'd deserve to be in here as much as we do."

"Speak for yourself. I'm a legitimate businessman."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Having finished lounging around for now, Kai sat up on his bunk, then jumped down to the floor. The talking outside their room was loud, and with only a thin, ripped curtain between them and the common room, he was amazed that he'd actually been able to sleep at all.

Of course inmates weren't allowed to have any board games without the presence of guards--or so they were told, but he'd never seen any of these supposed games at any point during his month long stay--but at least everyone seemed animated and almost....lively. They were lined up at the block entrance, getting fitted with heavy-looking chains and shackles. Such a thing only happened during meal times, but as far as his internal clock could tell, it wasn't dinnertime for another five or so hours. He warily stood back, sticking rather close to the cutout space in the wall he'd learned to call his room.

"They say we're getting another meal."

Kai turned as Ruki jogged past him to get in line. But that hadn't been his voice. This one belonged to Shindou Wataru, the person who never really spoke much. "Three in one day? Why?"

"You really want to question that when they're feeding us more?" Wataru shrugged and looked past Kai with arms crossed over their chest. Tattoos peeked out from under the short sleeves of the uniform, ending just above thin wrists. Kai wasn't sure what Wataru had done to end up here, but such an extravagant display of ink was always more or less bad news. Maybe it had something to do with the way they viewed gender, as outside Wataru wore makeup and occasionally dresses, but preferred neutral pronouns. Still, he considered them a friend of sorts. "Let's hope they don't change their minds."

He had to admit, he'd felt his body shedding years of muscle little by little as it was only sustained by scanty portions. He'd learned to survive on little for a few days, but he'd hit his limit weeks back. His stomach drew him closer to the cluster of prisoners by the door, Wataru following at his heels.

Inmates were talking about their favourite dishes and what they hoped would be served for the meal. Kai found himself in a conversation with another man about deliciously deep fried foods and the odds of actually getting soft drinks or even coffee. Kai had been a big coffee drinker for as long as he could remember, first using the beverage to get through nights of homework, then to help him remain alert during a stakeout. Azure Mountain coffee was really hard to come by in these parts, but he'd managed to find a supplier of goods known for importing various rarities, like cigarettes and chocolate. He wondered what had happened to that old man now. That business had been booming since the rich investors were purchasing from him, but his poorer, loyal customers--like Kai--were imprisioned for one thing or another.

The dining hall was packed and noisy while dozens enjoyed their blessing. Nearly everyone had their heads down in their bowls of rich stew, so Kai found it hard to check faces for Aoi. Once he was done eating, he took up his tray and took the long way round to the kitchen's window so he could look down the rows of tables. He didn't recognize anyone, until he had to double back when he spotted Mizuki. Well, first he heard him. He could recognize that boisterous laugh anywhere.

He muttered "scuse me" and "sorry" between the rows of tables until he got to the man, then plopped his tray down and sat in the spot on the bench next to him. Aki, the man across from Mizuki, stopped talking and wiped the faint smile off his face, even though Kai gave him a nod in apology for allowing him to interrupt so suddenly.

"Hey man, everyone's been looking for you."

Mizuki turned away from his conversation and grinned at him. "Yo! I got moved, that's all. Two blocks down from you guys."

"Ruki's been spreading rumours about you going missing," he joked. "We almost believed his theories."

While they chatted some more, Kai felt eyes on him so he turned and came nearly face to face with a tall man looming over him. A big hand spread its fingers on the table next to Kai and the guy leaned down casually, expectantly. Strong cheekbones and jaw, shoulder length dark brown hair swept aside from a high forehead to broadcast sharp eyes. He also had a taming choker to match Kai's. It wasn't a face Kai recognized, so he looked back blankly.

"You're in my spot. You'll have to move."

Something in the tone made Kai bristle. Calmly, he got up and said goodbye to Mizuki. "I didn't know. Excuse me, then."

"Once a thief, always a thief, eh? Guess taking from me once wasn't enough for you."

Kai said nothing.

The man smirked at Kai as he straightened up to his full height and made a show of sweeping his hand out to the side with the palm up, gesturing for Kai to leave. Not wanting to make a scene especially since the entire table was quietly watching the tension stagnating the air, Kai took his tray and brushed past the man and his irritating smugness.

He recognized that voice from his last heist. It was definitely that person who had come in when he was making his getaway. How did he know it was Kai who broke in? And why wasn't Kai standing up for himself? He thought about turning around to find out exactly what that guy thought was so funny. The skin under his choker itched as if to remind him why he had to keep himself under control. Rumour had it that if anyone was hostile with the thing on, it would bring a mob of guards to beat on the person wearing it. He didn't want to test that out, as much as he doubted they could afford something so high tech when even a bread toaster was a luxury.

He met up with Wataru and Ruki out in the courtyard when their cell block was released to expend the calories they'd just ingested. It was too hot to do much outside but sit around, plus having just eaten, no one was making use of the fresh air. Much like the other men surrounding them, Kai kept a towel over his head for some shade and unbuttoned the top of his one piece uniform so that the shirt portion could hang at his waist. Across the long stretch of open space, between the lazy wisps of rising heat, he could see that brown haired man looking in his direction. Kai wasn't intimidated. He stared back.

Ruki's clammy elbow nudged his ribs. "Takashima's staring at you."

"Who, him? I know, I'm staring back."

"You don't want to get started with him, you know. Just warning you."

He questioned Ruki without turning to look at him. "Why? What's his deal?"

"He's a killer," Ruki whispered. "A hit man. He's targeting you for someone.... or he just doesn't like you and wants you dead."

"He can't kill anyone in here. He's tamed."

"You think a choker will stop a sociopath?"

Kai broke the staring contest and looked at Ruki. Wataru was chewing their lip but agreed with Ruki. "We're acquainted. I don't think he actually is a sociopath but he's... very convincing."

Kai asked the obvious question: "How do you know him?"

"Work."

There was silence among the three friends. Then Ruki spoke up between the taller men. "You've actually killed people? No shit?"

"Only when warranted."

The pimp sputtered. "And who the hell decides _that_?"

"I can't tell you about that."

"Doesn't it bug your conscience?"

"It's my job."

Kai was a bit taken aback--Wataru was hard to picture as a hardened killer. An entertainer or Companion like Aoi, maybe. They had the sex appeal and sultry tone that many fell for. Maybe that helped in getting the job done...

While Ruki tried prying more info out of Wataru, Kai shifted attention back to Takashima.... or where he'd been the last time he'd looked. What a terrible hit man. If Kai was indeed on the hit list, Takashima shouldn't have been making himself known to the target by letting Kai know he knew who Kai was--he really should've stuck to stocking shelves. Kai could attest to how good he was at that. He was glad he'd stolen from such a cocky ass, although he hadn't gotten to profit and the goods were likely returned whence they came. It didn't matter, because evidently Takashima had barely had the chance to be smug about getting his items back before being thrown in prison himself. At least that provided some comfort.

Kai spotted Takashima some ways away from where he'd initially been, seemingly squabbling with another prisoner in close quarters. They couldn't hear what was being said, but neither looked happy. The other guy was at least a half-head taller than Takashima, but he wasn't backing off at all, even though he was outnumbered three to one.

"You sure he's not a total nutcase, Wataru?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Kai was ready to eat his words. To the group's surprise, Takashima simply adjusted his footing as the bigger man leaned in to intimidate and whacked the giant square across the face with the sharp swing of an elbow. Then the other--it happened so quickly, Kai had to ask himself if he'd seen it right. Smart man, not wanting to possibly injure his hand. Kai could see the spurt of blood from the broken nose--and cheek or maybe jaw--glinting in the sunlight through the end of its short arc from here. Takashima definitely knew the rules of hitting hard and hitting first. It made Kai wonder if he had any kind of formal training or was just used to scrapping in back alleys as a youth. The big guy's lackeys seemed at a loss for a spell, sliding backwards to a safe distance without really abandoning their leader--but they might as well have, since no one was standing up for him.

The three of them watched across the yard as Takashima forced the taller man's hunched form to stand upright so he could use the front of his uniform to clean his bloodied arms. And... the guy just took it. With his head hung and a meaty hand clamped over his gushing nose, he let Takashima tidy up and even waited until the hit man dismissed him with a wave of his hand before ambling away into the arms of what should have been his backup in that exchange.

"His collar didn't even go off. See? I told you he's not normal." Ruki appeared the most unsettled, but he was the first to speak up. "He didn't even bat an eye."

 


	6. Chains That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of backstory to show how people are connected.

 Shindou Wataru.

They only used their real name because of the immunity that was provided with jobs. And remembering an alias was too much of a hassle. With this line of work, it was what was needed anyway, especially since petty criminals were being locked up for next to nothing compared to what they'd do for some money.

Wataru didn't pretend to be a "good person" in any shape or form. No helping elderly people cross the street, no saving kittens from trees... most of their time was spent waiting for That Call from a crooked politician/acquaintance. Usually the services they provided went to the highest paying, but when it came down to it, sometimes their own political views played a role. Which could end up getting messy.

Right now, it was just that.

Wataru slowly traced the edge of a deep varnished oak desk as they walked just in front of it , from the left corner to the right, all the while not looking at the person seated behind it. Not that this man could protest their presence anyway, he knew why Wataru was there--he'd hired them before. His face was a sweaty mix of confusion and disbelief, with a touch of fear; understandably so, because Wataru had a butterfly knife in one hand. He'd seen the work of that very same knife on former opposing party leaders and business competitors alike. It was a shame that he'd have to experience exactly what he'd been setting loose on those he didn't like.

"There must be s-some mistake..."

Wataru shook their head and sat on the edge of the desk facing the man, keeping one gloved hand splayed out on the wood. The way they crossed their legs shifted their black dress's split and displayed a small .38 caliber revolver strapped to the inner thigh beneath. "You don't want to insult me. Try again."

The sweaty man was silent. He knew Wataru was a much faster draw than he was a runner.

"I'll help you out. Maybe start with the part where you lied to me, Inoue. The last target hadn't been embezzling. Or the one before that."

Although Wataru was calm, they were obviously displeased. Inoue had been a regular caller, so Wataru had thought there wasn't any reason to distrust him. Though that was more fault on them for not doing a background check after the second last job seemed fishy. Being pressed for time as well as cash, Wataru had carried it out anyway. Now it weighed on their conscience, which was saying a lot for an assassin.

"One of them was a man your wife had cheated on you with last year. The other was someone who had been letting his dog shit on your lawn. _Seriously_?"

"Wataru--"

They drew the gun, aiming between the man's eyes. The sound of the safety being flicked off and sudden movement made Inoue jump. "That had better be an apology."

"Don't kill me! I'll apologize, okay? I'm sorry."

Wataru slammed the closed butterfly knife on the table with a loud bang--the man screamed. "For?"

"Lying. I'm sorry for lying."

"And? Aren't you sorry for trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Yes! Yes, god, I'm so sorry."

Wataru wasn't always a great shot, but this man didn't have to know that. Not that he would live to tell anyone even if they'd missed him. They put the safety switch back on the gun and tucked it back into the holster, and Inoue heaved a drawn out sigh and held his chest above his heart. Having a heart attack should've been the last of his worries, since Wataru was circling the desk.

"Too bad that's not what this is about. You know I don't do personal stuff. That's too messy for my tastes." With a soothing hand on Inoue's shoulder, Wataru snapped the knife open and pressed the point of the blade beneath Inoue's chin. "Someone else wants you dead. And my boss likes him a lot better than you." While speaking, they kept steadily applying pressure until it pierced the soft flesh beneath Inoue's jaw.

"No, plea--"

They simply hushed Inoue's bloody gurgles for mercy and leaned back to plunge the knife in to the hilt, patting his shoulder gently as he feebly tried to grasp the blood-slicked knife handle. That was when Wataru stepped back a few paces--the con-artist politician did manage to tug the knife out, but doing so only tore his throat to shreds when the down-turned serrated edges caught.

"Anyway, you owe me for the whole personal vendetta thing," they said to no one in particular over the sound of Inoue falling out of his chair, bracing a shoulder against the file cabinet used to conceal a safe in the wall and pushing it out of the way. Inoue was fading fast, in a crumpled heap on the office floor. "I told you when we met that that would be extra. I'll just help myself."

They waited until they were certain the man had taken his last breath before retrieving their favourite knife and wiping it on the body's back.

Certainly Wataru was no thief, so they had only taken the couple hundred thousand that was owed and put everything back in its rightful place.

~~~

Some time after those events, Wataru found the time to meet with Aki, who was on the run from the cult known as Sharks. What they really were was a group of elitist, privileged townspeople who hated anyone not their equal. That included less wealthy business owners, homeless people and of course sex workers. To Sharks, anyone was capable of owning a home and living comfortably. It was unfathomable that people could be living on the streets and not want to change themselves for the better. Although this group had started out small, it had grown to include the founders' children, who then branched off into the group as it was known today. These were the most violent of all.

While Wataru was lucky enough to have been employed by some of the most wealthy and therefore, was rendered practically invisible, some of his lesser fortunate acquaintances were targeted. What used to be tolerable--and that word was more than a bit of a stretch--beatings on the streets of the poorer districts and outskirts turned into torture and on one occasion, homicide.

Aki was a man of very few words even to those acquainted with him. Wataru had grown up with the man and could attest to that, although they had their share of inside jokes and stories that could probably still make either of them burst out laughing at the drop of a hat. Things had changed for the both of them; Aki was still in debt , apparently, no matter how much Wataru tried to help. Until that was resolved, Aki was confined to spending nights on his back or between the thighs of men and women alike. But when Wataru had been sold to Mana way back, they'd made it work out in their favour as their owner wasn't interested in molesting a child, or even sex at all for that matter. There they'd learned how to fight and defend, as well as how to manipulate for personal gain. The latter always helped when there was a hit to carry out, of course.

While waiting for Aki to arrive at the quaint restaurant, Wataru ordered enough coffee and food for the both of them, then sat back and watched the TV mounted on the wall. They had a lot to discuss regarding Aki's fast approaching emancipation. Well, 'break out' was probably more appropriate. They had the money, but the means was another story. And drive was another factor; Aki doubted the whole plan, but Wataru wouldn't fail their friend.

After a few minutes in there, Wataru realized belatedly that the establishment seemed to have an air about it; being this close to the capital would no doubt cause Aki trouble if he were to try to enter. To save him the trouble, they called over a waitress and informed her that they'd be taking the meal out on the patio instead. It was the beginning of summer anyway, so no one would question the change of heart. They picked up the cup of iced coffee and wandered out the front doors to the seating provided that stretched around to the side of the property. Of course, they opted for a seat out of the way of prying eyes, but close enough to the window of the café that a waitress would see them signalling.

Right on time, Aki strolled his way out of a convenience store adjacent to them, spotted Wataru almost immediately--the signature sharp eyeliner would've been a dead give away if Wataru had bothered with makeup today, but not many people had their brows shaved right off--and jaywalked when the coast was clear. They exchanged greetings as Aki sat at the table.

"Okay, so let's get down to business--"

Aki shook his head, jostling that head of loose waves. "Can it wait? I haven't eaten since eight this morning."

Wataru's mouth clicked shut. "Oh, sorry." They looked into the restaurant window and raised a hand, coaxing a passing waitress out with a curled finger. "I already ordered, so it'll be out soon."

Aki was a terror without food in his system. A few bites of pasta and garlic bread from the dishes spread out between them eased his mood considerably. Although Aki had asked them to, Wataru couldn't wait until Aki had finished eating--he had always been a slow eater, carefully examining each bite before it could make it to his mouth.

"You're going to meet him, right? Manabu." Wataru looked at Aki expectantly, wiping sauce off their chin with an embroidered napkin. "It's today."

Aki's mouth twitched into a frown. Was it at Wataru's words or the tiny green thing sticking out of the noodles on his fork? "I can't. There's no way I can get away with it."

"We can, and we will. I already scoped out a car for you."

"Since when do you drive? You've never had a lesson in your life."

Wataru made a face and sipped some iced coffee. "Mana-sama taught me the basics. This was a while ago, so he won't suspect anything."

"Aren't you a little too old to still call him that? You're going to be 25." Aki smirked a little. "It's kinda creepy."

"So are you--Look, you want my help or not?" Wataru wasn't falling for it. Aki had said getting to the meetup point was the problem, but now that they had the means, Aki was shying away from it again. Manabu saw something in Aki, past that indecisive mindset--well, not necessarily, because Aki was very calculating but only stuck to what he knew--and Wataru knew Aki needed someone to push him in the right direction. Giving Aki what was practically an ultimatum was going a bit far, but they cared for each other a lot.

"He's going to be there in less than two hours. I'm going to get the car. Meet me at the Pit."

  
~~~~

  
By now Aki must have been wondering why Wataru never showed up. There was half an hour to go, but the SUV had just shown up in the long driveway. The three storey house was perfectly quiet and beautiful, the fancy French windows reflecting the dwindling sunlight almost right into Wataru's eyes. They lay prone in the grass and shrubs across the way, close enough to keep an eye on the comings and goings, but far enough to be mostly out of sight. As soon as the woman brought in the last bag of groceries and shut the rear door of the vehicle, Wataru was up and ready. They didn't consider why the front door had been left open, but did a count to 20 to make sure she wasn't coming back for now. In less than three seconds, they'd sprinted across the long driveway, thrown the driver side door open and got in. Her phone and keys were on the seat, likely because her hands were full and she had intended to come back. Who knew what fancy things rich people had--not wanting to be tracked, Wataru chucked the phone out the window onto the pristine lawn and started up the car.

They'd barely gone more than a couple kilometres down the street when they heard soft whining from the back seat. Startled, they slowed to a stop and glanced behind.

"Shit--who leaves a a kid in the car alone..."

Wataru groaned and bounced their forehead off the steering wheel. The child had to be around two or three, not that they knew much about kids or anything. Bringing her back was going to leave them with no time to get Aki to Manabu, but as dirty as their hands were, they never messed with children. When the coast was clear, the SUV was turned around and they drove back to the house.

"We're going back to see mommy, okay?" They tried soothing the kid by speaking softly, but in the rear view mirror she looked utterly terrified and her lower lip quivered all the same.

Sirens. That had to be the icing on the cake, because how else could this go wrong, honestly. Why was it that now the police knew how to come to someone's aid quickly? They were almost there, so Wataru didn't stop, instead they floored it--if they really tried, they would get back in the driveway before the car tailing them caught up. Or so they thought, because then next moment tires were screeching and the back end of the car swayed as it was hit on the rear right. The hit was so hard that the vehicle did a near 180 degree spin as it skid across three lanes into the guardrail barring off the ditch on the side of the road. The stinging flash of white from the airbag made Wataru assume they were dead for a heartbeat... then the little girl's wailing brought them back to reality. At least she was okay enough to scream her lungs out. They glanced back at her to make sure she wasn't injured, but no words of comfort could leave their lips from how shaken up they were. The cops were already surrounding the rear of the vehicle, and more still were circling to the front. Wataru turned off the engine and smacked the window button to buzz it down, then stuck a hand out high in the air in surrender.

The one time they tried to do something that wasn't selfish, and it didn't end well. This was exactly why they'd never tried to be a good person. 

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my LJ


End file.
